Inocentemente Plástico
by Dani Potter
Summary: Quando Tiago resolve dar um anel de compromisso - de plástico. a Lily ele acaba mesmo é a deixando irritada. Correndo atrás de amansá-la novamente ele a fará compreender que pequenas coisas podem significar grandes sentimentos. [TL]


**Disclaimer:** Os personagens não são meus, eles são da JK. A música "Can't Take My Eyes Off You" também não é minha, é da Lauryn Hill. A única parte que me pertence é o enredo! ;)

**N/A: **Essa fic foi feita para o desafio T/L do fórum do site Aliança 3 Vassouras e ganhou o primeiro lugar – vermelha-. Eu, sinceramente, não achei que ela ficou realmente boa, mas eu gostei muito de alguns detalhes! Divirtam-se!

**_Inocentemente Plástico_**

_"You're just too good to be true_

_Can't take my eyes off of you_

_You'd be like heaven to touch_

_I wanna hold you so much_

_At long last love has arrived_

_And I thank God I'm alive_

_You're just too good to be true_

_Can't take my eyes off of you"_

**Lauryn**** Hill – Can't Take My Eyes Off You**

Era a última visita do ano ao vilarejo bruxo mais conhecido de toda a Grã-Bretanha. Os alunos se batiam intensamente por um pedaço de calçada pelo qual pudessem caminhar e o três vassouras encontrava-se impossibilitado de alojar mais alguém. Por esses e tantos outros motivos que os marotos estavam sentados no meio fio da calçada, observando cada pessoa passar.

- Téééédio! –exclamou Sirius e Tiago gargalhou.

- Virou ovelha, Almofadinhas? Méééé!

Sirius estapeou Tiago e os outros riram.

- Quer falar o quer, seu veado? – ele provocou Tiago, se levantando.

- Ah, vá te catar seu pulguento _ovelha_! – retrucou se levantando também. Remo ria descontroladamente e Rabicho olhava de um para o outro esperando saber para quem ele deveria 'torcer'.

Quando Tiago finalmente pôs-se de pé ele desejou não ter feito aquilo, foi como o efeito dominó.

Alguém esbarrou fortemente contra ele, ele desequilibrou partindo para cima de Sirius, que conseqüentemente também perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu em cima de Remo e Pedro que estavam sentados. Um bolinho de marotos.

- Oh, mas que diabo! – resmungou. – Isso dói, sabia?

- Pare de reclamar, Tiago! Ou você acha que eu caí, _irresistivelmente_, em cima de você?

Ao escutar a voz doce e pouco explosiva da namorada Tiago rolou para o lado e ficou de pé. As mãos correram pelo cabelo e ele sorriu marotamente antes de estender a mão para Sirius, que estava completamente estatelado em cima de um pobre Remo e de um Rabicho sem ar, e saíram andando sem destino certo pelas ruas de Hogsmeade.

- O que traz você aqui? – perguntou Tiago após horas de silêncio.

Eles andavam tranqüilamente, o movimento ainda extremamente grande, mas eles se encontravam mais afastados do tumulto geral. Sirius sumira a alguns minutos num beco, obviamente com uma garota, Remo se dispersara até uma livraria e Rabicho resolvera comprar doces, restaram apenas Tiago e Lílian.

- Nada. – respondeu vaga e ele a puxou pela cintura, aproximando seus corpos e os fazendo parar.

- O que foi, Lily? Por que você não está no castelo fazendo o trabalho de monitoria?

- Eu já disse, Tiago! Não houve nada!

Ela soltou seu corpo dos braços do moreno e pegou a reta de volta a Hogwarts, ele em seu encalço.

- Lílian Evans! Pare aí!

- Tiago Potter! Fique aí!

- Engraçadinha...- resmungou. – Por favor, vamos conversar...

- Eu já disse: _não foi nada. _Ponto.

- Ok, se é assim que você quer, é assim que vai ser.

Ele rapidamente avançou a passos mais largos e pegou-a pelos ombros prensando o corpo esguio e alvo contra o portão. Seus rostos estavam a milímetros, seus olhos grudados um no outro e suas bocas formigando pelo desejo de se encontrarem.

Ela respirou fundo e fechou os olhos, o abraçando. Ele pressionou-a mais contra si e indagou novamente:

- Está tudo bem?

- Está Ti...

- Então por que...?

Ela afastou seu rosto do peito dele para encarílo e acariciar sua face.

- Estresse de monitoria, esqueça.

- Certeza?

- Absoluta.

Ele sorriu e capturou a boca dele na sua, beijando docemente. Separaram-se em seguida.

- Vamos voltar.

Ela segurou a mão dele estendida e entraram nos terrenos do colégio.

* * *

O finalzinho do dia estava extremamente feio. O céu repleto de um cinza chumbo pelas suas nuvens pesadas de onde finas e dispersas gotas começavam a cair, o dia maravilhoso para um filme, uma pipoca e nada mais.

Lily e Tiago estavam sentados no início das escadarias do saguão de entrada, abraçados e conversando casualmente sem ter nada para fazer. Ele estava um tanto inquieto e ela desconfiada. Foi então que ele soltou a _bomba._

- Hum...Podemos nos levantar?

- Você não está confortável sentado, Tiago?

- Não, Lily, não é isso. Venha, levante-se.

Ele estendeu a mão para a ruiva que bufando aceitou e parou, as mãos na cintura, em frente ao namorado.

- Desembuche, Ti.

Ele ajoelhou-se e estendeu uma caixinha de veludo vermelho, seu sorriso alcançava os olhos e a ansiedade emanava. Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha e abriu a caixinha lentamente.

Os olhos verdes de Lílian arregalaram ao olhar o presente e Tiago levantou-se excitado com a _boa_ reação da ruiva. Ela retirou o pequeno objeto da caixa e olhou para o moreno, a expressão indefinida.

- Tiago.

- Sim, Lily?

- O que diabos é isso? – ela disse apontando para o anel. Ele sorriu e estufou o peito.

- Um anel! – exclamou contente e remendou perante a careta dela de "Eu sei disso, imbecil". - Nosso anel de compromisso!

- O QUE? – a ruiva berrou, agarrando-se ao anel e brandindo-o contra a face espantada do moreno. – É de plástico! _PLÁSTICO_, Tiago Potter!

- Eu sei, Lily. – disse a enlaçando pela cintura e, então, a olhou, confuso. – Algum problema?

- _Algum problema?_ – indagou, soltando-se de seus braços. – Não teria nenhum se nós tivéssemos sete anos e estivéssemos numa festinha de aniversário brincando de 'namoro no portão'. Argh!

A ruiva analisou o anel e suspirou antes de atirílo em Tiago e sair em direção a sala comunal da grifinória. Qual era o problema de Tiago? O que ele tinha naquela cabeça? Apenas um rosto bonito e um cabelo preto rebelde? Ela esperava que não, aliás, ela _sabia_ que não!

"Oh meu deus! Meu namorado é uma criança feliz!", pensou enquanto dizia a senha para o retrato da mulher gorda e entrava em rompantes na sala comunal.

Parou, as mãos na cintura e analisou criticamente o tumulto e o aperto do local naquele final de tarde chuvoso. Estaria perfeito se você tivesse dois milímetros de largura e altura e estivesse disposto a aturar piadas, risadas e comemorações, mas quando você está estressada, irritada e desejando matar seu namorado e seu maldito anel de plástico o melhor era dar meia volta.

Girando nos calcanhares Lily saiu em disparada pelo mesmo caminho que traçara a alguns minutos, rezava para Tiago ter evaporado no ar para não ter de encarílo com aquele estúpido anel, mas o dia não estava nada a seu favor.

Parados no hall de entrada da escola se encontravam todos os marotos. Cada um deles trajava uma roupa mais _cabulosa_ que a outra.

Pedro estava com um grande chapéu de mexicano e uma roupa colorida, extremamente brega, que ressaltava todos os seus quilinhos a mais. Remo estava usando um sobretudo preto, óculos escuros e um chapéu de gangster, se ela não conhecesse o Remo rato de biblioteca juraria que ele era o mais canalha dentre os quatro no local. Sirius estava lindamente hilário: uma calça de couro preta extremamente coladas nas pernas fortes, uma camisa branca com os primeiros botões abertos e as mangas dobradas displicentemente na altura do cotovelo e o cabelo preto, normalmente despojado, estava empapado de gel com um topete, completamente John Travolta.

Para completar o 'circo dos horrores', que Lílian admitia estava mais para 'circo dos destruidores de corações', havia Tiago. O maroto usava uma calça social preta, um sapato fechado e lustroso, também preto, uma camisa branca com alguns botões superiores abertos e uma gravata preta com nó desfeito envolvendo seu pescoço por debaixo da gola da camisa, seus cabelos estavam mais rebeldes que o normal, porém incrivelmente charmosos caindo sobre os olhos castanhos pidonhos e marotos, e ele completava o visual segurando o paletó com as pontas dos dedos e pendendo seu peso sobre a perna direita.

Lílian prendeu a respiração por tamanha _atrocidade_. Eles ergueram seus olhares para ela e sorriram, recuou alguns passos e pôs a mão na boca impedindo-se de rir. Eles estavam perfeitos e engraçados. Ela só desejava saber para que era tudo aquilo.

- Er...O que se passa? – indagou vacilante e tudo aconteceu muito rápido.

Em um momento ela estava longe deles e no minuto seguinte estava cercada por marotos. _Marotos cantando e dançando. _Cantando _Lauryn__ Hill._ Lílian cogitou que eles realmente haviam batido com a cabeça, mas não teve tempos de falar nada, pois logo estava girando entre os braços magros, porém fortes, de Remo.

E _como_ girava. A destreza de Remo era algo incrível, ele a girava lentamente para puxíla com uma força não esperada, ele a jogava longe e se aproximava em segundos, ele sorria enquanto os outros cantavam. Ela se limitava a rir e rir. Apenas isso.

Assim como Remo iniciara sua dança com ela, ele parou. Estava agora olhando para os pátios do colégio encharcados e onde a chuva caía em rompantes como cachoeiras. Oh, se ela estava certa seu uniforme ia virar uma 'meleca'.

Vasculhou os olhos para enxergílos e viu Tiago, Sirius e Remo cantando no final das escadarias onde ela estava parada. A mão de Pedro surgiu em sua frente como um apoio para ajudíla a descer. Tinha a opção de dar meia volta e fugir daquela maluquice toda e ir ler um livro, mas, instintivamente, ela estendeu sua mão para o maroto gordinho e 'mexicano'. Fosse o que Merlin quissesse e Morgana permitisse.

A água escorria pelas suas pernas esguias e enregelava sua alma. Estava frio demais para uma noite de outono. Chegou aos pés das escadarias e Pedro largou sua mão com uma reverência exagerada. Achava-o estranho demais, bom demais, falso demais. Sacudiu a cabeça para espantar os pensamentos.

Sirius a puxou pela cintura e a jogou para trás, a cabeça pendendo e seu corpo todo apoiado nas pernas fortes do melhor amigo de Tiago. Ele sorriu e Lílian notou que quanto mais 'simples' ele era, mais bonito ficava. Riu enquanto ele a levantava de novo e girava com ela sobre a chuva.

Abriu os braços e deixou-se dançar sozinha, sendo apenas guiada por um Sirius que ria dela e de sua felicidade. Os momentos mais inoportunos estavam virando os mais prazerosos, ela descobria isso a cada novo dia ao lado de Tiago.

_Tiago._ O nome do maroto de óculos de aros redondos pareceu gelar toda a sua felicidade. Parou e vasculhou com os olhos por ele a sua volta, não havia ninguém além de Sirius esperando por ela ao lado do salgueiro. Onde ele estava?

- Lily...- a voz de Black perto de si pareceu acordíla. Virou-se, seus olhos marejados, involuntariamente.

- Onde ele estÿ – indagou, sentia agora que estava encharcada e que o frio voltava. Seu coração comprimido.

- Ele quem? – o maroto de olhos azuis indagou e ela segurou suas mãos entre as dela e olhou profundamente dentro dos seus olhos. Ele se sentiu acuado com a mistura de sentimentos ali dentro.

- Tiago...- sua voz não foi menos que um murmúrio, mas Sirius não precisou de mais nada.

Envolvendo seus braços em torno dos ombros da ruiva ele a guiou até o salgueiro, que estava anormalmente calmo, ela não entendia por que, futuramente saberia que Rabicho estava ali pressionando o nó da árvore para que passassem, e se viu num cômodo escuro, sujo, quebrado e cheirando a mofo.

- Onde...? – começou a perguntar, mas a voz do moreno ao seu lado cortou-a.

- Apenas me siga, Tiago lhe conta depois.

Ela se calou e o seguiu até um quarto no andar superior. Pararam em frente a uma porta e lá estavam Remo e Pedro, com as mesmas roupas de antes, completamente encharcados também, esperando por eles.

Sirius pressionou seu ombro com a mão que o envolvia e lhe dava um sorriso enquanto se afastava para parar ao lado de Remo. O lobisomem sorriu e curvou-se modestamente e em seguida abriu a porta. Pedro indicou que ela entrasse. Assim o fez.

Ela se achava preparada para tudo, mas, completamente, não para _aquilo_. Sua boca se abriu, seu coração, que já estava a mil, disparou sem conter a emoção e ela conseguiu apenas correr para abraçílo o mais forte que conseguia. O sentimento inconseqüente que se apossara de si diminuindo.

A ampla sala estava perfeitamente encantadora. Quatro archotes estavam acesos, estrategicamente posicionados nos cantos da sala, dando uma meia luz para o ambiente, o cheiro de lírios infestava o local como uma praga assim como os próprios arranjos da flor. Ao centro havia uma pequena e baixa mesa com duas taças e uma garrafa de vinho e ao redor as almofadas coloridas se dispunham livremente. Tudo isso era perfeito, mas então Tiago tinha sempre uma carta na manga.

Ele não a largou por nem um segundo, apenas intensificou o abraço enquanto começava a girar lentamente com ela. Ele beijou sua face direita e começou a entoar uma canção próxima ao seu ouvido:

- _I need you baby, if it's quite alright..._

Ela tremeu ao ouvi-lo cantar com aquele romantismo todo. Tudo por uma briga referente a um..._Anel?_ Mas ele era de plástico! Tinha de convir! Seus pensamentos foram cortados pela voz dele, mais forte.

- _I need you baby to warn the lonely nights... _– ele entoou enquanto a deitava sobre as almofadas dispostas no chão. Finalmente a encarou, os olhos castanhos melados fixos no verde esmeralda. Sorriu, voltando a cantar. – _I love you baby, trust in me when I say okay..._

Ele a beijou sem rodeios e ela passou os braços ao redor de seu pescoço. Seus gestos pareciam necessitar do outro acima de tudo, tê-lo como parte sua, senti-lo como nunca antes. Separaram-se e ela sorriu para ele.

- Eu amo você. – murmurou, ele sorriu do jeito que ela mais gostava, iluminando seus olhos com o jeito maroto e apaixonado.

- Não mais do que eu a você...- ela riu junto com ele. Seus olhos vagaram para suas camisas brancas, encharcadas e transparentes pela água. Balançou a cabeça, incrédula, ao observar a descida que o olhar dele fazia. Deu um tapa em sua cabeça.

- Auch! – exclamou enquanto se levantava. – Isso doeu, Lil...

- Era pra doer mesmo! – retrucou com as mãos na cintura. – Onde já se viu!

- O que eu fiz? – perguntou, inocente.

- Não seja cínico, Sr. potter. – disse enquanto traçava uma trilha com a unha pela camisa fina e molhada dele. – Você sabe _muito_ bem... – insinuou-se.

Ele riu ao descer um pouco o olhar para a blusa dela e ela o bateu novamente, dessa vez no braço.

- Auch! – reclamou. Ela riu da expressão de cão abandonado que ele fez e ele a acompanhou.

_"Oh pretty baby, don't let me down, I pray_

_Oh pretty baby, now that I've found you, stay_

_And let me love you, oh baby, let me love you, oh baby…"_

* * *

Uma semana depois o trem zunia rumo a Londres levando consigo alunos de todos os anos. Felizes, tristes e cansados, fosse como fosse eles estavam retornando para casa, para suas vidas fora do universo mais mágico que existia: Hogwarts.

Dentro de uma pequena cabine Tiago e Lílian conversavam calmamente, os corações pesados, os pensamentos longes e tão próximos. A ruiva estava meio que deitada sobre o banco, usando Tiago como seu encosto, enquanto o maroto sentava-se de lado e a abraçava com carinho. Sorriam.

- Tiago...

- Hum...?

- O que você fez com aquele anel de plástico que você me deu? – perguntou, soltando-se dos braços do moreno e virando-se para encarílo. Ele fez uma cara pensativa.

- Acho que dei para o Sirius...- ele pôs a mão no queixo, como se recordasse de algo. – Foi isso mesmo. Ele me pediu, eu dei.

- Ele queria aquele anel? Para que?

- E eu lá sei, Lílian? – retrucou e ela lhe deu um selinho, subindo no sofá e ficando ajoelhada.

Começaram a se beijar quando alguém entrou em rompantes dentro da cabine, os assustando e retendo suas atenções. Lílian agora no colo do moreno.

- ...Mas é de _PLÁSTICO!_ – berrou a loira e Sirius, que também havia entrado junto com a garota na cabine, bufou.

- Qual o problema? – ele perguntou sério e ela o olhou, indignada.

- Você está dizendo que essa porcaria é o _nosso_ anel! – ela bradou, indignada e ele aproximou-se a enlaçando pelo quadril. – Ele é...Ele é...De _plástico..._

A voz dele foi morrendo e se tornando insegura quanto mais ele a aproximava de si.

- Mas é _nosso_...- Ele sussurrou, seus narizes próximos. – Não é o que importa?

- Si-sim, mas...

- Sem 'mas'...- retrucou enquanto a beijava.

Lílian e Tiago riram com gosto. A ruiva encarou o namorado e teve um acesso maior de riso que ele cessou com um selinho.

- Ao menos alguém aceita um anel de plástico...- comentou _inocentemente._

- TIAGO POTTER!


End file.
